


For all eternity

by Otori0



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: So I rewatched Angel Beats and I started shipping them very hard and there's almost no content and we need it
Relationships: Naoi Ayato/Otonashi Yuzuru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	For all eternity

"I am God" was his way to give himself a meaning. By calling himself God, he was able to realize that he had a worth; that he was superior. No one would scold him or yell at him anymore, because he had the power. The others had no choice but to obey him. By being in that world he could erase his past, forget about it and live anew while being respected. On top of that, he also was the Student Council President. There was no one in that world that could surpass him, no one with more power. He was God. 

Being the President wasn't a hassle for him, really. The work wasn't that hard and he could order the NPCs to do whatever he didn't want to, besides from controlling the whole school. His hypnotic powers just made it all better. It all felt like pure adrenaline in his veins. The feeling of being superior. The feeling of being able to do whatever you want, when you want to, and how you want it. 

Beating the students to avoid disappearing felt... awfully natural. He would think that hurting people felt worse, maybe he would feel regret or guilt, but no, nothing like that. It was just the natural thing to do if he wanted to remain in this world, and that was all there was to it. He didn't have to think further, just hit them. 

That was how his daily life in the afterlife was, and how it was supposed to it. That's right; until he met Otonashi.  
The way the other boy held him in his arms like dear life, understanding him and his troubles, acknowledging him for what he was, as a fellow human. To think that this day would arrive, the day when someone would hug him so tight. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. 

Otonashi would care about him. Not as a God, not as the President, but he would respect him and befriend him as a person. And that was enough for Naoi, he felt like all of his worries faded away as he found a new home. 

"...And yet, here I am..." Naoi thought to himself days later, sitting in a bench and looking at his hand. "Why didn't I disappear? I don't have any regrets anymore, thanks to him. Then, why...?"   
Not knowing the reason was pretty annoying. It wasn't as if he was hurried to leave, but he at least wanted to know what was keeping him there, so he could mentally prepare before disappearing. 

He decided to set that as his new goal for the moment. Trying to discover why he was still here instead of leaving and being reborn. And to discover this, he probably had to stick with the SSS for a while, even if most members weren't really friendly with him –which was also understandable–. Most of them, expect Otonashi, of course. Naoi was really fond of him, because if it weren't for him, he would still believe that no one really understood him. 

"What's the plan now?" Otonashi asked to Yuri while they were leaving the school.   
"Well... Angel is in our side now, and Naoi isn't causing trouble anymore so... I guess everyone can choose what to do on their own." The leader spoke, her footsteps resounding with each of her steps.   
"We can choose, huh..." Otonashi muttered. 

Of course, Naoi head him saying this in his daily routine of silently observing him. Was Otonashi planning something? If so, it was probably helping everyone disappear. He saw how the girls from the band disappeared, too, by Otonashi's aid. In that case, Naoi had to help him. So he waited for him after he parted ways with Yuri, and when Otonashi walked around the area where he was hiding, Naoi surprised him with a smile. 

"Hey, Otonashi!" He said, astonishing Otonashi.   
"Naoi?! W-what's wrong? You surprised me." Otonashi sighed, relaxing his muscles again, and smiled a bit.   
"Uh... I want to help you! You are trying to make everyone disappear, right?! I will help!"  
"You make it sound like a bad thing... But wait, how do you know what I'm doing?"   
Naoi looked away, laughing nervously and trying to hide that he was actually spying on him. "I-I kinda figured it out...?" 

Otonashi gave him a suspicious look but he left it be. "Okay, you can help if you want..." He wasn't sure if he would actually be of any help with that attitude of his, but it was worth a try. 

And so, the two of them teamed up and started helping the other students and fulfilling their remaining wishes. Well, Otonashi did most of the work, but who cared. 

"That makes three... Yuri also told me that some members of SSS left by their own." Otonashi said, relaxing back in his chair. They were in the school, but it was empty right now, as it was pretty late.  
"I think we are going at a good pace." Naoi stood besides him, a proud smile on his face. 

"Yeah. Thank you for doing this, Naoi. Being alone and seeing them disappear would be... way too sad."  
"Otonashi..." Naoi gave him a worried look, although determined too. "I will be with you until the end. I would do anything for you."  
Otonashi chuckled. "You don't have to take it that far. You should also focus on your wishes."  
"My wishes..."

At that moment, looking at Otonashi, Naoi realized why he was still there. He wanted to be with Otonashi. He couldn't leave while knowing that Otonashi was still here, probably lonely. Otonashi saved him, and he had to properly thank him for that. 

"It's okay, Otonashi. I don't need my wish to be granted as long as I can be with you." He couldn't really grant it either, so he had nothing to do but being with him.   
"If only you could talk like this to the others too... You would make more friends, you know?"  
"I don't need any more friends apart from you." Naoi spoke. "And besides, if I have to bid them farewell soon, there's no point in getting attached to them."

Otonashi couldn't really talk back, because Naoi was right. He was probably smarter than himself, but then again, Otonashi's personality was different, and he couldn't help befriending such nice guys as them. 

The days kept going, and more people were disappearing one by one. And then, suddenly, it was only the two of them with Hinata, Yuri and Kanade. That's when Kanade proposed doing a graduation, and of course everyone agreed.   
Kanade and Otonashi prepared the big poster announcing it, while Hinata and Naoi made the diplomas. 

"Ugh, why do I have to do this...?" Naoi complained, dropping his new finishes diploma in the table. That was Yuri's.   
"Shut up, didn't you agree to do the graduation too?" Hinata said, although he too was getting tired.   
"I only agreed because Otonashi said that he would do it..."

Hinata sighed and patted Naoi's head, which earned him an annoyed groan. "You like him, right? You should tell him."  
How did Hinata know that? Well, then again, it was pretty obvious, but... 

"I don't know if I'll say it. I don't want to give him any more regrets; I just want him to have a good ending."  
"And what about you? Will you really be able to leave like this?*  
Hinata's words made Naoi's fingertips twitch slightly. He wasn't wrong, but... He couldn't put Otonashi at risk just because of him. Even if he had to remain here and disappear by going to lessons and behaving, that was probably better than confessing. 

And with that, the day came. Yuri woke up, they went to the gym, they sang, received their diplomas, and... And the moment to say goodbye came. Naoi wanted to go first and simply end it all for good, and thus he stood up, hiding his face as tears began to accumulate in his eyes. He walked towards Otonashi, slowly, almost as if he was scared. 

"Otonashi..." He finally raised his head, not caring about his crying face and Hinata's silent laugh. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have..  
found peace..."   
He couldn't do it. He couldn't disappear like that. There was still so much he wanted to do. He wanted to be with Otonashi, to be embraced by him again, to hold hands, to kiss him. But it was impossible. 

He fell to the floor, kneeling down and screaming. He couldn't even control his emotions anymore; he could only cry and cry. He was supposed to only bid farewell, not to make such a fuss. But he didn't want to leave yet, he didn't want to say goodbye to the only person who accepted him. 

"Hey, Naoi! Are you alright?!" Otonashi raised his voice, kneeling too and touching his shoulders.   
"I-I... I don't want to go, Otonashi...!" Naoi said between sobs and hiccups. "Please, I want t-to stay...!"

The other three watched the scene dumbfounded until Hinata spoke. "Otonashi, you should take him outside. We will take care of ourselves."  
"Okay... Thank you, Hinata." Without a single word to add, Otonashi took Naoi in his arms and left the school gym. 

On their way to the outside stairs, Naoi managed to calm his agitated breathing, although he kept crying in silence while clinging to Otonashi's chest. Otonashi helped him sit down in the stairs and sat besides him. 

"Naoi... Can you tell me what happened?" Otonashi said in a caring voice, stroking Naoi's hair as this seemed to relax him.   
Naoi took a deep breath and bit his lower lip. Should he tell him the truth...? But the result would definitely be bad, specially for Otonashi. He couldn't do that to him, after all he went through already. 

Determined to lie to him and to let him go, Naoi looked at Otonashi in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak. However, seeing Otonashi's worried expression made that impossible. Otonashi was genuinely caring with him; he couldn't just throw all of that away. 

"Otonashi... I-I..." His hands were trembling, but he had to do this, or else this would never end. "I love you. That's why I don't want to disappear... I want to be with you forever." Another tear fell through his cheek as he said those words.   
"I finally said it." He thought, and he was kinda relieved, but at the same time he was scared just a same amount.   
"I... I'm so scared... I don't want you to leave either, but I can't be so selfish... I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" He cried out as Otonashi remained speechless. 

He didn't really know what to say, but it was mostly out of surprise. When he realized that this was real and not just a dream, he acted quickly.   
He took Naoi's shaky hand in his and pressed their lips together. Naoi's eyes widened in shock, not believing what Otonashi just did. After processing it, he closed his eyes and slowly kissed him back. 

He never felt so happy, not even when Otonashi first acknowledged him. He felt like his life was a meaning at last. He just wanted this moment to last forever and ever, but when Otonashi broke the kiss all those thoughts flew away. 

"I suspected that something like this was going on, but I didn't think that it would actually be true. I'm... really happy. Naoi, I like you too." Otonashi said with a soft smile.   
"For... real? You love me?"   
Not only like as a friend, not only respect as a person, but actually love. It sounded so wonderful and special. 

Otonashi nodded. "Yeah, I do. In fact, you just have told me sooner."   
Naoi blushed a bit, regretting it as well. But then again, maybe there wasn't any better moment to be sincere like now.   
"What... what should we do now? Maybe we could accept this and disappear." Naoi muttered, although inside, the thought saddened him. To part away just when he learned Otonashi's feelings... That was really lonely. 

"We could, but... I'd rather stay here. I want to help the people who will arrive from now on to find peace. Will you stay by my side?"  
Naoi smirked proudly. "Isn't that obvious? I will stay with you for all eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me all day I'm so tired


End file.
